Crenny OneShot
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: Read.


**This was written from roleplaying. I HAD TO PUT IT HERE. XD This was like, the first time Mika and I have roleplayed together, SAVING WHAT WE WROTE AND CRAP. **

**It was kinda a bitch putting together. XD Oh well. I SAY WE DID PRETTY GOOD. O_o I think? Hopefully? WHATEVER. It's like, old. XD**

**Yeah, well. I WAS CRAIG. 8D Lol, being the dumb-ass I am, I made my MOM read this. She was just like, "You and Mika are fucking twisted." BUT IT'S ALL GOOD. XD She was like, laughing. 8D She knows how insane her daughter and niece is. ;D **

* * *

><p>It was another one of Stan's insane house parties, he had one at least every weekend.<br>Everyone would go there, get fucked up, the usual. Cartman was drunk as hell,  
>bothering the shit out of Butters. Wendy was there, being the annoying bitch she was.<br>And Stan told her off. Of course he was fucked up, like everyone else.  
>Craig leaned against the wall at the end of the stairs. He was out of it.<br>Suddenly, Kenny came up next to him, laughing.

"Heeey..." He hiccuped.

Craig looked over at him, and started laughing. Either it was because of the alcohol,  
>or just Kenny plainly. He snickered and leaned against him, "Maaaaann.. Hahahahh.."<p>

"FFFT. See th-that guy. He's so dumb." Kenny's eyes widened, and he smiled like an idiot.

"Whu-Whuuut gaiii..? Fffttt.." Craig continued to laugh.

"That guy." Kenny poked Craig's nose, "Hahaha!"

"M-Meeee?" Craig stared at him with starry eyes.

"W- No. You're cute," He hiccuped again, "R-Really cute." He stared down at him with the same expression Craig had.

"Noooo..! You're cute.." Craig grabbed Kenny's shirt, and stuffed his face in his chest, and he blushed.

"Oh, Craig." Kenny leaned on him, "Ffffft we should goo.. Somewheree.. I t-think Stan's room is availablee."

Craig nodded, and grabbed his arm, pulling him up the stairs. "Let's go up there.."

"Now. You can't have your w-way with me just so you knoow~ Haaah." Kenny blushed.

Craig's face heated up, but Kenny didn't see that. "I.. I can if I want.." He said.

"I'm just fucking with you." Kenny took off Craig's hat, "This is mine." He then cuddled it.

Craig grabbed his hat back, and hit Kenny across the face with it. He then quickly ran into Stan's room. "Fucker!" He yelled.

"Hey. That's not cool.." Kenny said. He stumbled into Stan's room, and fell on the floor. "Oww.."  
>Craig put his hat back on and frowned, "You.. Idiot." He then went to Kenny and helped him up.<br>Kenny's face was red. "I don't need you help.." He pulled himself up with Craig's shoulder.

"Obviously you do, dumbass." Craig poked his nose, then walked over to the bed,  
>and fell face flat on it. He grabbed a pillow and cuddled it. "Hehh.." He smiled.<p>

"I wish I was that pilloww." Kenny blushed. "Wait. Don't listen to me. I'm drunk.." He then said.

Craig turned around and held his arms out, "Come here.."

"Y-yeah?" Kenny walked slowly over to him.  
>Craig grabbed Kenny by the shirt, and pulled him down ontop of him. "You know, you're really adorable... When you seem nervous.."<p>

"I'm not nervous.." Kenny blushed, and touched Craig's nose with his.

"Right.. I can so tell." Craig put both of his hands on Kenny's hips.

"Do you like me?..."

"Yeah.. Do you like me?"

"Uhm, yeah but I always though you hated me.."

"I have to admit, I can be an asshole.. But I couldn't tell you.."

"But I'm sure you could obviously tell I liked you.."

"I couldn't.. I thought you were like that with everyone."

"Well, everyone does say I'm a whore." Kenny's face heated up.

"Nooo! I didn't mean that." Craig hugged him tightly. "I meant.. You were actually nice to me. Even though I can be a dick.."

Kenny hugged him back, "Well, I had to be. I needed to be close to you anyway possible.."

"Really..?"

"Yeah.. Ever since the 6th grade. I've liked you."

"Are you serious..? Me, too.."

"Really!" Kenny looked down at him, with a surprised expression on his face.

Craig leaned in and kissed him gently. "Mmhm.."  
>Kenny kissed back, leaning in further. Craig grabbed his hand and laced their fingers.<br>Kenny looked into Craig's eyes, "Craig.. I think I might.. Love you."  
>Craig put his hand on Kenny's cheek, "R-Really..?"<p>

"Yeah... Is that bad?"

"No.. No, it's not.. I feel the same. Don't worry." Craig kissed him again.  
>Kenny pushed his tongue in his mouth, and pressed his body closer to Craig's.<br>Craig moaned, and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck. Kenny sat up,  
>taking off his shirt, and he tossed it to the floor and continued kissing Craig.<br>He quickly started unbuttoning Kenny's pants. Kenny took off Craig's pants, along with his boxers. His face quickly heated up. Craig pulled off Kenny's shirt,  
>and took his pants and boxers off. He smiled, and kissed his neck.<p>

"Do you think you're ready..?" He asked.

Kenny looked down. "I'm sure I'm ready.." His face was red.

Craig put his hand under Kenny's chin, "I can't believe you're actually nervous.."

"I-I've never been with a dude before.. Much less the guy that I love..In Stans room... I'm nervous. Sue me..."

"Don't worry about it, and fuck Stan. No one will know, okay?"

"Okay.. I'm ready.."

"You're sure..?"

Kenny nodded, I'm sure." He smiled and kissed Craig softly.

"Alright.. Good." Craig smiled and pushed Kenny in front of him, and pulled his legs.

Kenny's face turned even more red, "I love you, Craig."

"I love you, Kenny." He then slid in.

Kenny tried holding back his moans, and bit his tongue.

"You don't have to do that.." Craig said to him.

"O-okay.."

Craig continued sliding in. Kenny let out a soft moan, and grabbed Craig's shoulders.

"Does it feel good..?" Craig asked.

"Mhm.." Kenny took one of Craig's hands, and placed it on his hard on.

"Good.." Craig blushed, and played with him, while still sliding in.  
>Kenny moaned louder, tilting his head back, moving with Craig.<p>

"K-Kenny.. Do you want to try..?"

"Mhm.." He turned Craig around, placing him on his lap.

"Alright.." Craig's face turned red.  
>Kenny grabbed Craig's hips, slowly sliding in. "Is this alright.."<br>He guided Craig with his hands, moving him up and down.  
>Craig bit his lip, and put his hands over Kenny's.<p>

Craig moaned, "Fuck.. Y-Yeah.."  
>Kenny moaned and put more pressure on Craig's hips.<p>

"K-Kenny..!" Craig shut his eyes tightly.  
>Kenny reached around and touched him, "Is this better?.."<p>

"Y-Yes.. Keep going.."

Kenny stroked him faster. "Okay.."  
>Craig moaned loudly.<p>

"C-Craig, I don't think I can.. Hold it.."

"It's.. Okay.."  
>Kenny moaned loudly, and held Craig until he penetrated.<br>Craig crawled off him, and turned around, pulling him over in a kiss. "I love you.."  
>He held him close, kissing back. "I love you, too, Craig..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comment. :I<strong>


End file.
